El se olvido pero ella lo recordo
by MaybeALittleTomboy
Summary: Alice hizo de todo por cumplir la promesa pero el se olvido. Ya defraudada decidio rendirse... ¿que hay de bueno tratar de vivir una mentira fantasiosa?... pero entonces ¿Por que diantres todos tratan de molestarla? En especial el americano que no la recuerda... Si no me recuerdas... entonces ¿que haces hablando conmigo?


Es mi primer finc de Hetalia, asi que por favor sean amables conmigo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen (sino ya habria full capitulos de Yai XD) Creditos para el GRAN creador =D

USxFem!UK (tambien me gusta =J)

Ah! y una advertencia... no se si los que lean mi finc no les guste leer... pero yo tengo la costumbre de escribir extenso, asi que me disculpo si es ello lo que les impide terminar de leerlo... tratare de hacerlo un poco más corto...

bueno sin más... que lo disfruten.

* * *

La historia es muy sencilla y común. El muchacho popular y la jovencita nerd se enamoran y están juntos por siempre… o eso es lo que uno siempre encuentra en las historias narradas por una voz dulce y armónica. Ese, sencillamente, no era mi caso.

Mis días siempre eran los mismos, tener mis clases y luego ayudar en la biblioteca. Nunca hablar con nadie… ¡por supuesto! ¿Quién querría hablar con alguien como yo? Atendiendo a uno de los institutos más prestigiosos del país, "HETALIA SCHOOL", donde los alumnos van bien vestidos. Un uniforme rojo con franjas, una blusa adorable y una faldita pequeña. Lo máximo de longitud que podía vestir una alumna aquella falda era unos centímetros más debajo de las rodillas y unas medias muy largas que cubrían las piernas.

En pocas palabras, una monada de uniforme… lastimosamente no usaba "esa" clase de uniforme. Uso la chaqueta del uniforme TODO el tiempo, NUNCA me lo quito, la falda es larga y cuando digo larga es LARGA, me queda unos centímetros más arriba de los tobillos. Llevo el cabello atado en dos coletas y un cerquillo un tanto largo que tapa una pequeña parte de mi rostro junto con unos lentes que no me lo dejan ver bien… nuevamente, en pocas palabras… un desastre introvertido andante…

No era que me importase tanto integrarme a algún grupo social o tener amigas ¡claro que no! Estaba bien por mi cuenta pero… es natural que allá veces en que me gustaría tener a alguien con quien conversar, alguien a quien me pueda apoyar pero NUEVAMENTE, no todo es como una quiere que sea…

_¿¡Otra vez!_ trate de acallar un poco el grito al recibir el libro _es la cuarta vez en esta semana ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir?_

_Vamos, no te pongas así, además para eso están los libros de la biblioteca_ sonrió mientras tomaba el libro en sus manos _para ser sacados_

_sí_ arranchándoselo de una _pero eso es para leerlos, no para hacer bulto en la maleta, Jones_ refunfuño antes de sentarse frente al computador y empezar a digitar el código del libro.

Aquel ser que le hacia enojar más que nadie en aquel instituto era ese, el mismísimo señor popularidad, el gran Don Juan, el perfecto deportista, el de la inquebrantable sonrisa encantadora, Alfred F. Jones. Un joven cabeza hueca que venia a la biblioteca una que otras veces a sacar libros y no era para leerlos, ni quiera sabia para que diantres los sacaba y eso la irritaba. Esos libros eran muy importantes para ella como para que el manganzón gordo ese los sacase únicamente para hacer bulto, ¡era irritante!

_no hago bulto con ellos, los leo_ se defendió mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador y veía la pantalla del computador _hey Alice ¿puedes ver porno ahí?_

_dudo mucho que hayas leído siquiera el titulo, segundo, no me llames por mi nombre como si tuviésemos gran confianza y tercero, esta es una simple computadora de biblioteca SIN internet, eso es de por sí conocimiento general por lo cual no se puede acceder a paginas guarras a las cuales estas TAN acostumbrado_ respondió sin inmutarse a verle o si quiera sonrojarse ante la pregunta, parecía que no era algo fuera de lo común.

_¡aburrido!_ hizo un pequeño grito de decepción al ver que la reacción de la bibliotecaria fue muy normal.

La joven dio un suspiro pesado

_toma tu bendito carnet y lárgate_ le puso su carnet sobre el mostrador con un tanto de fuerza y frunció el ceño a pesar de que no se podía notar mucho por los cabellos y las gafas.

_vaya servicio_ dijo tomando el carnet _en McDonald's es muchísimo mejor_ dijo antes de irse.

_aquí no servimos porquerías, inmundo cerdo_ chasqueo sus dientes en un intento de no gritarlo.

Y así espero a que terminase las horas de biblioteca hasta la hora de salida donde su único destino era su casa.

_¿ya yéndote, Alice?_

_Es "¿ya te estas yendo?", no "¿ya yéndote?" y sí, ya me estoy yendo_ dijo saliendo del edificio y caminando unos pasos a la calle _y por ultima vez, no me llames por mi nombre_

_Hahaha ¿y piensas irte sola? Pobrecita_ esto lo dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

Los hombros de Alice temblaron de cólera y su rostro enrojeció...

_no hay de otra entonces, como el gran héroe que soy te acompa…_

_¡PREFERIRIA SER RAPTADA Y NUNCA MÁS VER LA LUZ DEL DÍA!_ una vez terminada su frase se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando al rubio haciendo un puchero y devolviéndose con sus colegas.

La joven blanca no necesitaba que el superficial "héroe" la acompañara, no necesitaba a nadie. Una vez en casa abrió la puerta que hizo un ligero chillido.

_Ya llegue…_ las luces estaban apagadas y no se oía nada _verdad… no van a estar a estas horas_ dio un ligero suspiro y entro a aquella casa oscura.

Subió a su habitación y se desvistió, quedándose únicamente con un polo excesivamente grande puesto que le quedaba en la mitad de las piernas, un pantalón de buzo holgado, las mismas coletas en cada lado y sus gruesos lentes.

Se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a estudiar, tendría media hora para hacerlo antes de ponerse hacer el almuerzo. Leyó un par de hojas antes de ver el reloj y ver que solo le quedaban 5 minutos antes de ir a la cocina.

_mejor voy ahora_ puso su lapicero en el libro antes de cerrarlo y bajo.

Nuevamente veía el primer piso de la casa vacía y sintió un ligero escalofrió por el frio que se infiltraba.

Definitivamente las casas hechas de madera no eran muy cálidas pero así estaban hechas en ese país, así que no tenía forma de quejarse.

_estúpida América_ susurro y poniéndose su mandil celeste se puso a cocinar.

Prendió la radio antes de ponerse a picar patatas. No era que necesitara escucharla mientras hacia la comida, solo que… solo que muy dentro de ella… la hacia sentir acompañada… Esa era su rutina… su pobre rutina.

Una vez listo el almuerzo, el típico plato de pescado y patatas, se sentó en la mesa a almorzar. Dejo la radio prendida, escuchaba una novela, una de sus favoritas ciertamente, "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Le encantaba Elizabeth, tan fuerte, tan honesta, tan pura y brava pero al mismo tiempo tan dulce y cálida, alguien quien ella quería ser… y encontrarse con su propio "Sr. Darcy", no le importaba si era impertinente y soberbio… mientras le demostrara que era importante para el, al punto de no importarle los prejuicios de la diferencia de estatus y proponerle vivir juntos por siempre… pero eso era solo una novela… nunca… NUNCA se haría realidad…

Alice tomo la ultima bocanada de comida y se levanto a lavar su plato y devolverse a su habitación, claro, sin antes apagar la pequeña radio de la cocina. Se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio y volvió a su libro, dio una mirada fugaz al reloj y noto que solo faltaban minutos para que sus hermanos volviesen.

_menuda típica molestia_ apoyo su mejilla en su mano en forma de puño, sabia que ni bien ellos avisaran que estaban en casa ella debía bajar a atenderlos.

Zarandeo la cabeza y volvió a su libro, saco su cuaderno y empezó a escribir lo que había leído, tenia que hacer un resumen sobre una lectura de historia para dentro de 3 días pero ella prefería hacerlo de una vez, detestaba dejarlo para mas tarde. Continúo escribiendo cuando escucho el chillido de la puerta y supo que ya habían llegado… y sin más, salió de su habitación y bajo a "atenderlos"

_Ya llegamos_ dio aviso el mayor de los 3 hermanos, Cailean Kirkland (Irlanda).

_¿donde esta la mocosa esa?_ pregunto fastidiado el segundo hermano, Allistor Kirkland (Escocia) mientras tiraba lo que le restaba del habano y ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

_Sean bienvenidos_ Alice los saludo antes de extender los brazos y recibir de manera un tanto brusca la maleta del pelirrojo.

_se más rápida para la próxima_ y sin más se dirigió a la cocina a sacar una lata de cerveza.

_lo lamento_ se disculpo y sintió que otra maleta le era puesta encima.

_¿puedes con ello?_ pregunto el más joven de los 3 hermanos varones, Dylan Kirkland (Gales) quien aun sostenía su maleta hasta esperar la aprobación de su pequeña hermana.

_no hay problema_ respondió antes de sentir todo el peso del bolso.

Vio como su último hermano caminaba hacia la sala mientras se desajustaba la corbata, podía ser alguien realmente raro pero amable… bueno, ella suponía eso.

_hermano Cailean, su maleta_ dijo respetuosamente mientras trataba de extender sus brazos y recibir la última maleta de su primer hermano mayor.

_no hay problema_ sonrió para luego acariciar la cabeza de la rubia _yo puedo cargarla además, no creo que puedas con todo_ dijo mientras tomaba la maleta de Allistor.

_no es necesario, esta bien_ dijo antes de mover suavemente la maleta un tanto lejos de las manos del joven mayor _se supone que yo debo hacer esto_

_bueno, sí pero no esta bien que una jovencita delicada haga esta clase de cosas_ esto último hizo que un ligero rubor se pintara en sus mejillas.

_ya déjala Cai_ hablo el hermano pelirrojo mientras sostenía la lata de cerveza en la mano y se apoyaba de costado en la pared _ella sabe que DEBE hacer esto si quiere vivir aquí_ termino antes de darle un sorbo a su alcohol.

_deberías ser un poco más amable con ella, Scott_ regaño el hermano dando con su apelativo, aquel que había ganado cuando hacían un viaje a Escocia y al ser confundido por los mismos habitantes pero no era molesta, le parecía agradable, claro esta que solo cuando lo decían sus hermanos o personas MUY cercanas… cualquier otro recibiría un trato tosco por parte de él. _¿no estas llevando la laptop y libros pesados ahí?_

_no me vengas con cortesías Cai, ella sabía perfectamente lo que tenia que pasar si venia con nosotros, así que no puede quejarse_ dijo antes de enderezarse y voltearse para ir al comedor _y enana, más te vale que te apures que tengo hambre_

Alice no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al tener semejante actitud de su hermano. Realmente era TODO un cavernícola.

_perdónalo Alice, sabes como es el_ palmeo la cabeza de la menor antes de dirigirle una sonrisa suave.

_no hay problema_ respondió un poco más calmada y dio paso para que su hermano entrase.

De todos sus hermanos era el a quien más estimaba, siempre tan caballeroso con ella, tan dulce, tan cordial y galante.

"_Sí tan solo no fuese mi hermano…_"

Dio un suspiro al ver que lo más cercano a tener un "Sr. Darcy" era su hermano mayor… Menuda afortunada de quien el se enamore.

Alice salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a guardar las maletas y dirigirse a la cocina a servirles la comida. Llego, poniendo cada plato en sus respectivos asientos y les dio aviso a los hermanos quienes veían la televisión, aparentemente había un documental sobre la vida de un músico Alemán antiguo… Mozart fue lo único que pudo captar Alice…

_ya pueden sentarse a comer_ anuncio antes de volverse a la cocina y guardar algunos trastos que había sacado.

Ya una vez guardados salió de la cocina y los vio sentados en la mesa, solo atino a caminar hasta las escaleras.

_¿no vas a comer, Alice?_ pregunto Dylan al ver que ella no había puesto su plato en la mesa y más cuando se retiraba.

_ya almorcé_ respondió con una suave voz que hizo que el hermano asintiera de igual forma _buen provecho_ y sin más se retiro a su habitación.

_¿así que ya almorzó?_ comento el segundo hermano antes de meterse un bocado de pescado a la boca.

_bueno era de esperarse, no iba a aguantarse hasta estas horas para recién almorzar_ respondió Cai.

_nosotros lo hacemos_ entro a la conversación Dylan.

_nosotros no podemos compararnos con ella_ dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su té_ nosotros somos hombres y tenemos más resistencia que ella. Hacer que ella se espere a que nosotros lleguemos para que recién almuerce seria matarla de hambre_

_pues menuda debilucha nos salió la enana_ Allison comento una vez tragada la comida que tenia en la boca.

_sabes que ella no es tan fuerte_ trato de defender a su pequeña hermana de las agresiones de su segundo.

_Hmph… al menos sabe cocinar_ y con ello termino de comentar el pelirrojo y se dedicaba a tan solo comer.

Alice ya en su habitación, volvió a su libro y cuaderno, continuo escribiendo hasta que la llamasen a que lavara los platos, tenía que ser rápida puesto que también tenía que revisar unos apuntes para el examen que seria la próxima semana junto con un trabajo escrito. No era que ella necesitase terminarlo ya pero, definitivamente no le gustaba dejarlo para más tarde.

Continuo escribiendo… y escribiendo… escribiendo…

_maldición_ en un susurro salió de su boca al ver que había escrito mal una palabra. No le gustaba usar corrector en sus trabajos pero ahora no tenia tiempo para volverlo a escribir todo, así que no tenia de otra _¿donde lo puse?_ busco por encima de su escritorio y no lo encontró.

"_Tal vez en el cajón_"

Pensó y abrió aquel cajón que se incorporaba a su mesa de estudio, revolvió y un poquito al fondo se encontraba, aliviada de encontrarlo y no tener que recurrir a sus hermanos a que le prestasen lo tomo pero también algo más.

_¿que es esto?_ Alice dejo el corrector en la mesa y abrió su mano para ver que había tomado… un pequeño anillo de plástico _¿pero que…?_

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron por la sorpresa… ¡maldita sea el momento que me equivoque al escribir!... esto era lo ultimo que ella quería reencontrar. Sin poder evitarlo su mirada volvió al cajón donde pudo ver la mitad de una foto siendo tapada a medias por otros objetos… ¡Maldición!...

La rubia tomo la foto y la rabia que tenia reservado en su pecho empezó a hervir… era una foto de hace 10 años… cuando ella era una pequeña de 9 añitos y vivía en Inglaterra. Una foto de recuerdo de un paseo en especial, donde ella no había parado de sonreír y reír, una foto que tenia de testigo lo feliz que una vez fue… lo feliz que fue cuando lo tuvo a su lado…

_¡Maldita sea mi suerte por encontrarte…!_ susurro antes de empezar a recordar inconscientemente, aquella infancia feliz que tuvo al lado de su muy amado americano… Alfred F. Jones.

Eran esas fechas donde uno piensa que es bueno estar vivo para ver el gran progreso de la ciencia, las artes y la comunión entre grandes países que estuvieron en guerra. Sí, era una gran época, lastima que los niños no supieran apreciar tales cosas pero al fin y al cabo, eran niños así que no era de esperarse mucho.

Fue en esa época que una familia muy animada se mudo a un barrio muy clásico de Londres, la familia Jones. La familia americana no tardo nada en adaptarse y asociarse con los vecinos, en especial los Kirkland que eran sus vecinos más cercanos. No tardaron nada en amistarse y convertirse en amigos íntimos, no había ni una sola fiesta, reunión o salida donde no se invitaran mutuamente.

Claro esta que al amistarse los padres, los hijos harían lo mismo. Los hermanos Kirkland trataron de llevarse con los hijos de esta familia, el mayor Alfred F. Jones y Matthew Williams, el menor. Claro esta que no se tardaron en llevarse bien, cada hermano tomando más cariño con uno más que otro pero estimándolos a los dos.

Pero no todos se llegaron a llevar tan bien. Los hermanos tenían facilidades de poderse llevar con los hermanos rubios por tener intereses en común o por el simple hecho de ser hombres pero había un solo miembro de la familia que no había podido entablar ni una sola conversación con los americanos. La pequeña Alice.

Ella, a comparación de sus hermanos, había nacido débil por lo cual debía estar reposando en cama. Cuando había alguna fiesta o reunión, ella solo bajaba para saludar y luego se disculpaba y se retiraba. Los padres de los americanos supieron de ello y se compadecieron de ella, así que una tarde fueron a visitar a los Kirkland con la intención que sus hijos pudiesen conocer a la última integrante de la familia vecina.

Una vez en la casa empezaron las conversaciones típicas y un tanto monótonas pero para nada aburridas y fue en una de ellas que la Señora Jones le comento a la Señora Kirkland que dejara que sus hijos conocieran a su pequeña hija. La señora le pareció que era una buena idea puesto que todavía no se había presentado ante los hijos pero que debían esperar porque su padre la había llevado al medico a su chequeo mensual.

Esperaron alrededor de 1 hora antes que escucharan su llegada. Una vez adentro el señor Kirkland los saludo muy elegantemente.

_vinimos a que nuestros hijos conocieran a su hija, es el único miembro de su familia que mis hijos desconocen_ comento la señora Jones con una amplia sonrisa muy característica de ella.

_pues en buena hora que tengo a mi hija bien alistada para ser presentada. Alice_ el señor se tomo la mano pequeña de su hija y la hizo ponerse delante de él.

_¡Oh my God! Es bellísima su niña_ respondió la señora americana al ver a Alice quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario. _Cariño, llama a los niños_ y el Señor Jones fue al jardín a llamar a sus retoños para presentarlos.

Los niños habían estado jugando con los hermanos Kirkland y ciertamente estaban mucho más interesados en seguir jugando que ver a una niña pero debían ser educados y presentarse como era debido.

_no sabia que tenían una hermana_ dijo el pequeño Matthew siempre aferrado de su oso blanco.

_es que ella esta enferma así que casi siempre debe estar en cama_ respondió Cailean muy amistosamente _sean amables con ella, por favor_

Ambos jovencitos asintieron algo nerviosos, puesto que no era normal para ellos tratar con una niña y menos con una enferma. De los dos hermanos era Alfred quien estaba más nervioso.

Una vez en la sala la madre los guía hasta el padre quien tiene a la niña en su costado, ella tímidamente se escondía detrás de sus piernas y apretaba su pantalón en un puño.

_niños, quiero que saluden a Alice Kirkland_ soltó sus espalditas para que ellos avanzaran a ella y saludaran.

Ambos jóvenes vieron a la niña pero no pudieron saludar puesto que ella seguía escondida.

_vamos cariño, saluda_ su padre le dio un pequeño empujoncito para salir de su escondite y saludar.

Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron al verla. Literalmente parecía una muñeca de porcelana, de aquella que su madre coleccionaba. Cabellos largos, medio ondulados y rubios, pequeña estatura, piel blanca y tercia, un vestido muy elegante y ojos grandes junto con pestañas largas… pero sus ojos eran algo diferente a los de sus otros hermanos, eran orbes verdes, cierto pero con mayor intensidad de color… eran casi como si fuesen gemas.

_encantada de conocerlos, soy Alice Kirkland… mucho gusto_ y con ello hizo una venia.

_mucho gusto, mi nombre es Matthew Williams_ repitió la venia muy formal junto con un ligero sonrojo de los nervios.

Y de ahí hubo un silencio… los padres vieron al ultimo miembro que faltaba por presentarse.

_¿Alfred? ¿Te pasa algo?_ pregunto su madre al ver que su hijo no reaccionaba.

El niño parecía que estaba como ido… no se movía ni hablaba, tan solo veía… la veía… con la boca media abierta y sus mejillas teñidas. La niña lo vio y empezó a asustarse al ver que solo la veía, no decía nada o si quiera se movía y ella no estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Estaba a punto de volver a saludar para tratar de romper la tensión cuando lo escucho.

_muñeca…_ y todos pusieron su atención al muchacho _¡es una muñeca!_ tanto los padres como los Kirkland (padres y hermanos) se sorprendieron

_hijo ¿pero que esta…_ la madre trato de hacerlo entrar en cordura.

_¡mamá, ella es una muñeca!_ volvió a mencionarlo pero esta vez apuntándola cosa que intimido un poco a la niña, nunca antes nadie la había apuntado _¡es igualita a las muñecas que coleccionas, mamá!_ y con ella la madre entendió y soltó una pequeña risita.

_ahh era eso…_ levanto la mirada hacia los padres de la niña quienes aun no entendían _disculpen la rudeza de mi hijo pero ella esta comparando a su pequeña hija con las muñecas que suelo coleccionar_ la madre trato de explicar y los señores Kirkland lo entendieron y sonrieron al ver que su pequeña hija era comparado con una figura que denotaba delicadeza, belleza y realeza.

Los padres ya más calmados volvieron a sus charlas y dejaron que los niños se conocieran por si solos. Claro estaba que eso seria posible sino fuese porque el comportamiento previo del jovencito asusto a la nena.

Este seguía parado mirándola pero esta vez con una enorme sonrisa.

_Alfred_ llamo su hermano menor al ver que seguía sin moverse _Alfred, para eso que la estas asustando_ dijo tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

Esto último hizo que reaccionara y viera a la niña con más calma y noto que ella se veía nerviosa.

_lo… lo siento, no fue mi intensión asustarte_ vio que ella asintió y sus sonrisa volvió _en… entonces…_

_Alice_ llamo una voz un tanto gruesa y los tres jovencitos voltearon a ver.

_¿hermano Allistor?_ la pequeña vio a su segundo hermano quien hizo una señal con la mano.

_ven_ y con ello la jovencita tomo la falda de su vestido para poder caminar rápido hacia el y tomar su mano _tienes que volverte a tu cama, sabes que el doctor te ha dicho que no debes estar mucho tiempo fuera de la cama_ y con ello la nena asintió y se dejo guiar a su dormitorio.

_¿no puede estar mucho tiempo fuera?_ pregunto el pequeño de cabellos ondulados

_no, si le da mucho el aire podría empeorar_ esto hizo que el jovencito de gran sonrisa se metiera a la conversación.

_¿tan mal esta?_ pregunto preocupado.

_pues sino se cuida podría estarlo_ comento el ultimo de los hermanos. Antes de irse con el pequeño y el oso.

_¿y siempre estará enferma? ¿no hay cura?_ insistió en preguntar Alfred.

_bueno, si la hay pero primero su cuerpo debe ponerse mejor sino la medicina podría hacerle daño, es muy fuerte para ella_ y acaricio su cabeza dispuesto a terminar la conversación he irse.

El niño Alfred miro por última vez las escaleras que daban para el segundo piso, haciendo un intento de ver su habitación.

Ya terminado la tarde los Jones se despidieron…

_cuídense y mándele nuestras despedidas a la pequeña Alice_ se despidió la Señora Jones.

_por supuesto, cuídense ustedes también_ respondió el heredero de la familia Kirkland.

Ya yéndose el pequeño Alfred volteo, sintió como si alguien lo viese y noto en la ventana del segundo piso a la pequeña quien se sorprendió al ver que volteo. Alfred dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y abanico su brazo despidiéndose. La nena no pudo evitar sonrojarse e imitar el gesto pero más delicadamente, lo cual Alfred se vio más feliz.

Desde entonces Alfred y Matthew iban a visitarlos más seguido y claro, con la tutela de Allistor, Alfred podía subir a la habitación de Alice. Usualmente la encontraba leyendo o tejiendo alguna prenda que era destinada a alguna muñeca suya o en cualquier caso, a sus hermanos.

_¿no te aburres?_ pregunto el joven apoyándose en la cama de la nena, aprovechando que el hermano mayor estaba en el baño ya que cuando el estaba presente lo más cercano que podía estar era estando sentado en una silla.

_¿a que se refiere?_ bajando el libro de fantasía que estaba leyendo.

_estar leyendo todos los días_ apunto al libro antes de ver un poco más detenidamente la imagen del hada que estaba en la portada.

_no realmente, es entretenido además…_ la niña volvió a abrir el libro y buscar el párrafo donde se había quedado _no es que pueda hacer otra clase de actividades_

Alfred la vio y recordó que la razón por la cual ella estaba postrada en la cama era porque estaba enferma. La confianza entre ellos dos había crecido lo suficiente para que ella pudiese responderle con más emociones que tan solo ser estoica, al punto en que Alfred había olvidado que no podía salir de su habitación.

_entonces si pudieras… ¿Qué harías?_ pregunto un tanto curioso.

Alice lo miro por un rato antes de ponerse a pensar… ¿Qué le gustaría hacer?...

_no lo sé…_ Alfred la miro confundido _nunca antes lo había pensado_ y una pequeña mirada tristes surco en sus orbes esmeraldas haciendo que el pequeño de orbes azulencas se preocupara.

¿Es que acaso nunca se había imaginado una vida fuera de esa habitación?...

…

…

Probablemente no…

…

_¡ya sé!_ y de un rápido movimiento salió de la habitación y en el proceso casi tropezándose con Allistor. _¡ya vuelvo, Alice!_

_¿sucedió algo?_ pregunto el pelirrojo ante la repentina actitud del menor.

_yo tampoco sé_ respondió algo aturdida por la reacción del jovencito _tan solo se levanto y se fue_ vio como su hermano se acercó a ella y se sentó en su cama poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

_ese niño es muy extraño_ miro la cara de su pequeña hermana quien solo asintió…

"_no creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo como para que se tome la confianza para llamarla por su nombre…_"

Celoso con los suyos… pero no era natural que lo mostrase, debilidades para el no debía haber.

Pasaron horas y Alice no paraba de mirar por la ventana a ver si volvía y a veces salía de su habitación y veía cerca de las escaleras por si ya había llegado y no había subido. Matthew escuchaba la lectura de Dylan mientras Cailean y Allistor jugaban cartas con su padre… y ningún rastro de Alfred…

_¿que es esto…?_ sentándose en el piso _dijo que volvería… ¿Por qué se esta tardando tanto?_ se dirigió a su habitación y se escondió debajo de sus sabanas… Era la primera vez que se sentía así… no le gustaba ello… la ruptura de una promesa… la traición…

Poco a poco empezó a dejar de pensar y una pesadez la envolvió dejando que su consciente se desvaneciera y su cuerpo descanso.

No supo cuanto durmió pero algo pesado la levanto… abrió los ojos y todo estaba oscuro… las sabanas impedían la filtración de luz así que se destapo dejando que sus ojos recibieran la iluminación… volteo a la ventana…

_ya va a anochecer_ eso explicaría porque no vio ni un poco de luz por sus sabanas… pero ¿y el peso? La jovencita voltio su rostro hacia aquel que ponía peso sobre su cama y vio una cabeza rubia…

"_¡EEK!" _

La nena se tapo la boca para evitar que el gritillo se escapase… muy nerviosa tomo su crochet y pico suavemente aquella cabeza… estaba segura que no pertenecía a ninguna de sus hermanos… ¿entonces?

La cabeza se movió junto con el cuerpo que se encontraba en el piso…

_hmm… ¿eh?_ se froto los ojos por el sueño y un bostezo muy poco elegante salió _¡Alice, ya te despertaste!_ una enorme sonrisa se enfrasco en su rostro, cosa que hizo que la niña se ruborizara ante tanta felicidad… ¿solo por despertar?...

_joven Alfred ¿paso algo?... ¿Por qué estaba…?_ la nena trato de captar lo que veía y noto que el joven buscaba algo a sus costados.

_¡esto!_ y con ello saco una corona de flores, eran unas pequeñas de colores blancos y amarillos pero había un color muy resaltante proveniente de una flor de mayor tamaño… una rosa roja _la hice para ti_ y se lo extendió.

Alice no pudo evitar sonrojarse y recibir el obsequio… lo tomo y lo vio… ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera su cumpleaños y menos esperaba que el joven americano lo supiese… entonces ¿Por qué?...

_podríamos hacer más de esos si salieras afuera_ comento antes de sentarse en su cama.

_¿eh…? Quiere decir que… no regreso pronto por que… ¿fue a hacer esto?_ hablo con nerviosismo, realmente ella no sabia que hacer o como actuar en estos casos.

_¿eh?... pues…_ Alfred se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza, no esperaba que ella preguntara ello… era muy vergonzoso decirle que se paso buscando las flores que le parecieron más bonitas para armar la corona y mucho menos que arranco una de las rosas de su jardín porque le pareció que eran las rosas más bellas que había en todo el barrio…

La nena lo vio por un rato antes de volver a ver la corona… se desmoronaba un poco pero aun así, era muy bella… paso su vista al joven y noto que sus dedos estaban pinchazos y sucios…

_su mano_ y sin ningún permiso tomo las manos del joven para verlas.

_es… es nada, no tienes porque preocuparte_ y quito sus manos escondiéndolas atrás suyo.

Alice se molesto un poco por ello y salió de la cama, Alfred trato de impedírselo pero ella siguió… en cierta forma se veía muy saludable para alguien que debía estar de recluso en su cama.

Fueron un par de segundos antes que ella volviese con una pequeña caja blanca…

_su manos, por favor_ y la extendió su mano esperando recibir la de el.

Alfred por su parte no tardo mucho en dársela… aquella mirada que le dio fue muy serena pero al mismo tiempo muy decidida… el estaba acostumbrado a ojos sumisos o nerviosos, fue una experiencia completamente nueva… el calor de su mano y la suavidad y delicadeza con la que trataba sus heridas… era todo muy extraño…

Era como si estuviese atrapado pero únicamente por aquella pequeña mano… Alfred no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a la pequeña durante todo el tratamiento…

_ya termine_ y el encanto se rompió con la liberación de su mano.

El joven se sonrojo al reconocer que se había quedado "hipnotizado" de nuevo, tanto que salió de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

_¿joven Alfred?_

_¡Alice!_ la niña se respingo del susto _Esa corona es para ti, así que solo tu puedes usarla y otra cosa _se volteo a verla a los ojos _"Alfred" no "joven Alfred"_ la nena se sonrojo al escucharlo los nervios del joven se relajaron un poco _mejórate pronto y salgamos un día_ una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro _así podremos hacer coronas para los dos_ y sin más se fue.

La joven aun no salía de su sorpresa ante semejante propuesta y sin más sus mejillas empezaron a arder al punto que no pudo evitar esconder su rostro en su almohada.

_¿pero que le pasa? ¿no sabe lo que es decencia o escrúpulos?_ no podía evitar tratar de esconder su vergüenza con molestia, no podía hacerlo de otra forma…

La nena ya más tranquila miro la corona de flores y la tomo… era la primera vez que obtenía una, recuerda haberlas visto al pasar con su padre en esos coches que para ese tiempo eran modernos. Pero nunca había hecho uno o regalado… con un poco de vergüenza salió de la cama y se acercó al espejo que tenia cerca de su mesa… se poso delante de este y se coloco la corona sobre su cabeza… y en un par de segundos sus mejillas se tiñeron nuevamente y sus manos se posaron sobre su boca… Era bellísima aquella corona y por el tiempo que lo tuvo puesto se sintió fuera de ese mundo… se sentía… una princesa…

Se quito aquel regalo y volvió a mirar al espejo donde estaba sosteniéndolo con cuidado… una suave pero alegre sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro… esta muy feliz…

_vaya sorpresa_ comento uno de los hermanos que esta escondido detrás de la puerta _así que fue por ello que vino y salió tan desesperado el pequeño Jones_ una suave risa se escapo de sus labios.

_no la había visto sonreír así desde hace mucho_ el ultimo de los hermanos menciono _parece que fue una buena idea no interrumpirlos_ y ambos hermanos sonrieron.

_mocosos…_ ambos hermanos vieron al único que no parecía contento con ello _ese tal jones no me agrada_

_¿pero de que hablas, Allistor?_ pregunto el mayor de todos _si fue el quien la hiso sonreír_

_por eso mismo_ y lo miraron aun más sin entender _no creo que el muchacho risueño sea constante con ella… y si termina por ilusionarse, terminara mal_

_no crees que exageras, todavía son niños_ Dylan trato de mostrarle el lado más obvio del asunto.

_niños o no, eso no implica que sus emociones sean diferentes a las de un adulto_ volvió a mirar a su hermana quien ya se había acomodado en su cama y puesto la corona en su mesita de noche… lo miraba como si fuese lo más preciado que pudiese existir _además saben que Alice no es igual a las demás niñas, así que no podemos meter en el mismo saco y esperar los mismos resultados_ y con ello se retiro a su habitación.

Si bien las cosas se pusieron un poco más estrictas por el segundo hermano, aun así la pequeña Alice y el jovencito Alfred se veían… pasaron las semanas y la amistad entre ellos fue creciendo al punto que la niña ya le era normal llamarlo por su nombre… regalarse coronas cuando Alice podía salir e inclusive contarse secretos como que Alice podía ver criaturas mágicas y Alfred tenia poderes para salvar el planeta… cosas de niños pero ellos lo creían…

Pero no todo es para siempre… pronto se recibirían noticias que el abuelo de la familia americana había caído enfermo y tenían que ir a verlo porque esta enfermedad era terminal y el los llamo para tenerlos en sus últimos momentos en vida…

Por supuesto esta noticia callo fatal en el barrio pero en especial a los Kirkland, no solo por la perdida de un pariente sino que también por la partida de sus estimados vecinos…

Despidiéndose, un ligero llanto resonaba entre ellos pues Alice no podía evitar llorar al saber que Alfred se iba y este no la faltaban ganas de seguirle pero como hombre y caballero que era, hiso lo posible para evitarlo.

_ya Alice, para de llorar y despídete_ la madre trato de calmarla pero no fue posible pues la nena cada vez que trataba de calmarse y verle sus ojos se inundaban y lloraba nuevamente.

_bueno, no hay mucho que hacer_ menciono la señora Jones _después de todo, se amistaron demasiado y era más que natural esta actitud, no se preocupe_ la señora Kirkland se disculpo ante la actitud de su pequeña niña.

_bueno, nos retiramos entonces_ el señor Jones tomo a su pequeño retoño junto con el oso que era quien tapaba las pequeñas lagrimitas del nene _que Dios los guarde de todo y muchas gracias hasta ahora, realmente han sido más que unos vecinos para nosotros_ el señor Kirkland se despidió de la misma forma, lleno de sentimientos y buena voluntad.

_un… ¡un momento!_ todos miraron al pequeño primogénito de los Jones quien inflo el pecho y se acercó a la pequeña quien todavía trataba de calmar su llanto _Alice, esto es para ti_ y le extendió un sobre que tenia escrito su nombre en lápiz.

La pequeña lo tomo un poco temblorosa y un poco más calmada…

_¿que es?_ pregunto mientras se secaba unas cuantas lagrimas…

_cuando lo abras lo sabrás… cuídate mucho_ y ello hiso que la nena volviese al llanto, eso no era lo que quería escuchar pero no podía evitarlo, ella también quería despedirse de el como era debido pero el dolor en su corazoncito le impedía… Alfred también le dolía ello y mucho más el verle llorar así.

Pronto el sonido de un claxon les dio a entender que su coche había llegado y debían partir… la nena hiso un último esfuerzo por hablarle…

_Al… Alfred… yo… yo… te extrañare… mucho…_ y con ello el llanto volvió a ganarle…

Alfred se sorprendió mucho de esto y unas ganas fuertes de no irse le invadieron pero sabia que la familia es lo primero y no podía tan solo ser caprichoso y pedir quedarse… así que olvidándose de toda etiqueta enseñada y del publico presente… solo siguió lo que su cuerpo le mando…

Sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de la nena era comprimido en sus brazos y un ligero sonido de sorpresa sonó alrededor se ellos… Los hermanos, en especial uno, ya estaba por ir a separarles.

_nos encontraremos ¡estoy seguro de ello!_ y la soltó para verle de frente _y cuando ese día llegue estaremos juntos… te lo prometo_ y dejando lo ultimo que podía tener de caballeroso le planto un beso en los labios…

_¡AHHH!_ sonó por parte de las madres y hermanos… el pequeño Matthew solo se sonrojo al verlo…

_Nos veremos pronto Alice_ y salió corriendo al auto donde por fin lloro… La madre del pequeño se disculpo por su actitud mientras la madre trataba de salir del shock, los hermanos algo disgustados por el "ataque sorpresa" hacia su pequeña hermana y Allistor ya jalándola ha su habitación donde le dijo que nada bueno podría venir del muchacho…

Pero Alice solo se encasillo en ese momento… nunca espero eso… NUNCA de el… ya una vez a solas en su habitación abrió la carta y noto que había un pequeño objeto adentro… un anillo de color verde con plateado, de plástico por supuesto… lo miro extrañada y luego leyó la carta…

_Alice,_

_Yo sé que dentro de un par de días me tendré que ir, así que me gustaría decirte algo. Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido. Al principio no sabia como tratarte puesto que eres una niña pero como eres tan bonita se me facilito las cosas… ¡NO DIGO QUE SI HUBIESES SIDO FEA NO TE HUBIESE TRATADO! Lo que quiero decir es que… te quiero volver a ver. Posiblemente no ahora o dentro de un par de años pero quiero volver a verte y sé que lo hare y ¿sabes por qué? Porque soy un ¡súper héroe! Así que solo espérame Alice. No importa cuanto me tarde, sé que cuando te vulva a ver, te reconoceré y volveremos a estar juntos… y quien sabes… tal vez ya no solo seamos solo amigos… DIGO… solo si tú quieres._

_Cuídate y mejórate pronto._

_Alfred F. Jones _

La jovencita dejo caer lagrimas a aquella carta, que no solo era una carta… sino que era una foto… una foto que fue tomada en una de las salidas que tuvieron, su padre llevo la cámara y la tomaron como un recuerdo de aquel día… donde ambos sonrieron a más no poder.

Alice se limpio las lagrimas y se puso el pequeño anillo… era tan bonito y era para ella… de el… un suave beso se poso encima del anillo junto con una tímida sonrisa…

_algún día… nos volveremos a ver… prometido_

Una fresca brisa se coló por su habitación mientras ella mantenía su atención al anillo, sin notar la presencia de su hermano quien la veía por la abertura de la puerta que no había sido completamente cerrada…

_definitivamente… ese mocoso no me agrada_ y con ello se fue.

Muchas cosas pasaron desde entonces, tantas que da flojera recordar… solo un suceso importante cuando habían descubierto un tratamiento eficaz para terminar de una vez con la enfermedad de Alice pero para ello debían ir a Francia… solo debía ser para su recuperación y volvían a Londres pero las cosas allá fueron más prosperas de lo que pensaban y decidieron quedarse… allí Alice y sus hermanos pasaron gran parte de su pubertad y un poco de la adolescencia.

Pero no todo iba a quedar allí… los hermanos supieron del gran progreso que estaba surcando el continente americano, en especial Estados Unidos y con las mentes llenas de sueños y logros pidieron permiso para poder ir a vivir allá… solos… al principio hubo dudas por parte de los padres pero accedieron… claro estaba que cuando la joven Alice escucho ello no pudo evitar emocionarse y pedirles que la llevaran también.

Sus hermanos no quisieron puesto que sabían que no iban a estar mucho tiempo en casa puesta estarían trabajando y ella solo estudiaba. Pero ella siguió insistiendo hasta el punto de rogarles… terminando vendiéndose…

_hare lo que me pidan, lo que sea… no me interesa si dejo de ser su hermana para ser su sirvienta ¡solo llévenme con ustedes!_ Un ruego desesperado que pateaba al orgullo.

Los hermanos no estaban del todo convencidos y uno estaba claramente furioso pero terminaron accediendo con sus términos.

Ella sabia que no seria fácil pero deseaba ir a allá, a América… a el… una vez terminada los papeles de traslado, se mudaron a una pequeña casa en un barrio tranquilo de Nueva York. Una vez ahí, Allistor le puso todas las reglas posible que se le vinieran a la cabeza… tantas que Alice sentía que tal vez cometió un error… pero el tan solo recordar al joven Alfred, la hacia sentir más calmada y como si todo aquello valiese la pena.

Con un poco de ayuda logro encontrar donde estudiaba… "HETALIA SCHOOL" una institución que iba desde el pre-kínder hasta la universidad, claro estaba que también si uno quería solo instituto, también había. Busco más a fondo y encontró que solo faltaba un año para descifrar si Alfred iría a la universidad o instituto… no tardo nada en enrolarse y comenzar sus clases pero como era de esperarse… tanto en Francia como allí era igual… no podía encajar…

Pero a ella no le interesaba, si solo pudiese encontrar… solo a Alfred y todo su mundo estaría completo…

_¡HAHAHA! Fue muy genial el pase que hice al final, ¿verdad?_ un voz chillona resonó por los pasillos y capto la atención de la joven inglesa, levanto la mirada y vio a un joven alto con una chaqueta marrón, cabellos rubios y cortos, unos lentes y una encantadora sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Alice se encendieron y todos los vellos de su piel se encresparon… era el… Alfred… una enorme sonrisa se poso sobre sus labios y unos nervios molestos la invadieron…

Saludarlo y que sepa que era ella… eso era lo primero… o tal vez la reconocería antes que ella pudiese decir algo… en su cabeza todo estaba hecho un desastre pero antes que ella pudiese decir una sola silaba… el junto con un grupo de chicos pasaron de largo…

¿Dijo algo?

¿Comento algo?

¿La saludo?

La joven rubia se sorprendió al ver que no le había hablado… tal vez no la reconoció… tal vez había cambiado mucho… tal vez fue eso… o tal vez su cerquillo cubría mucho su rostro… podría ser eso… así que no dejo que ello la desanimara y busco otra oportunidad para verle pero durante ese día y otros 3 más no tuvo oportunidad…

Muy desanimada, caminaba por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca donde ya había empezado a encariñarse, donde podía dejar su imaginación volar y soñar sin problemas… caminaba tranquila hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe y cayo el piso… ¡realmente dolió!

_¿pero que…?_ alzo la mirada para ver quien había sido el torpe que había chocado con ella.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmín y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver quien se había tropezado con ella.

_Ouch… eso sí que dolió_ dijo mientras se sobaba la frente _¿eh?_ miro a quien se había metido en su camino y vio a la jovencita nueva del salón.

Alice no supo que decir… tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza pero no sabia por donde empezar… Saludarlo… presentarse de nuevo… como es que había estado… si todavía la recordaba… si es que la había extrañado…

_disculpe… yo… yo…_ Alice hacia su mejor intento por hablar bien pero no parecía que pudiese… Realmente quería decirle cuanto lo había extrañado y lo feliz que estaba de verlo de nuevo pero…

No todo es como uno lo imagina…

_¡ah! Tu eres la nueva ¿verdad?_ dijo apuntándola, cosa que fastidio un poco a la joven… ¿no recordaba cuanto le molestaba que le apuntasen? _supongo que todavía no me he presentado_ se paro y le extendió la mano para poder ayudarla cosa que ella tomo un tanto nerviosa… su mano… seguía siendo tan cálida _mi nombre es…_

_Alfred F. Jones_ completo la jovencita en voz baja y con una ligera sonrisa… ello lo recordaba completamente.

_¡vaya que honor!_ sonrió ampliamente haciendo que la joven sonriera más… seguía siendo el mismo de siempre…

_emm… yo… no se si… recordaras pero yo… soy…_ trataba de mencionarle quien era pero el joven la interrumpió… y fue todo lo que necesito para que la ilusión de la jovencita muriese…

_yo sé quien eres_ sonrió mientras la volvía a señalar.

_¿de verdad?_ una sonrisa ilusionada se marco en sus labios esperando que su nombre sonara por primera vez en tanto tiempo… realmente lo esperaba… más que nada…

_la pequeña "nerd" del salón_ y con ello la sonrisa de la joven se borro completamente… ¿nerd? _la verdad es que ya necesitábamos una. Tenemos a los extraños, normales, subnormales, populares donde me encuentro yo_ señalándose a si mismo _pero no teníamos un nerd… pero ahora ya la tenemos_ sonrió muy ampliamente mencionando todo ello.

Alice estaba estupefacta… no sabia como reaccionar ante ello… había sido ataca antes… muchas veces pero nunca espero algún ataque por parte de el…

_¿te ibas a la biblioteca, verdad? Típico de los nerds_ y soltó una sonrisa media burlesca _bueno entonces no te quito más tiempo, ¡que te diviertas leyendo, nerd!_ y soltando otra risa se fue…

Alice no podía moverse bien… tambaleo hasta la biblioteca, saco un libro y lo abrió en la mesa… pero no leyó nada… fue a las clases pero no atendió a nada de lo que decía el profesor… termino las clases y se dirigió a su casa sola… donde por esos días sus hermanos permanecían en casa por esas horas…

Justo cuando iba a ingresar la llave, Allistor la abrió primero recibiendo el golpe de la llave en su estomago.

_¡guh! ¿pero que demonios…?_ se abrazó el estomago y miro al causante _¡maldita sea Alice! ¿Acaso te quieres morir? ¡tu…!_ y dejo de amenazarla…

Gota tras gota caían de sus ojos mientras se mordía el labio impidiendo que sus gritos se fugaran… Allistor miro como ella soltó las llaves y bajaba la cabeza tratando de no soltar su llanto.

_¡Scott! ¿Paso algo?_ y la puerta se cerro dejando al pelirrojo y la rubia afuera… _¿Scott?_ el mayor no entendió esa actitud.

_nada, solo voy a salir_ dijo mientras comprimía a su pequeña hermana contra su pecho y dejaba que ella llorase… No había de ser un genio para saber que había pasado y su ceño se frunció fuertemente… sea como sea el caso… el mocoso ese no estaría permitido "verle la cara" a su hermana de nuevo…

Después de ello… Alice quiso creer que solo fue un mal sueño… una pesadilla pero cada día el joven americano le demostraba que todo era verdad… una cruel verdad… La única que había vivido esa promesa había sido ella… la única que estúpidamente había decidido creer había sido ella…

Nada es como uno se lo imagina… y ella, mejor que nadie lo sabía…

¡Maldita ilusión…!

Continuara…

* * *

MALT: Si alguna tiene alguna idea para el finc, que no se lo guarde y me lo comparte, entre más ideas mejor =D

Muchisimas Gracias.


End file.
